


I'll Fight

by Hearmliyneae



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, More characters to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, birthday fic for Abbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearmliyneae/pseuds/Hearmliyneae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a nobleman in the land of Ferlon. Kurt was a smith's son, but after being accepted into the Royal Academy he became Blaine's lover. Blaine returns right before Kurt's birthday, with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daltoneering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/gifts).



> For the sake of the story, Kurt's birthday is sometime during the Winter (November I guess). Also, this is a fic for my friend Abbi, who recently turned 18!! The fic will be continued!

The rolling hills of Ferlon stretched out before the lone horseman, swathed in a heavy fur cloak. Snow was drifting down from the sky, and the white blankets covered the fields of his home. He shivered, and spurred his horse on. The last daylight was quickly fading, and the man wished to get home. The cold bit at his stiff fingers and his feet were slowly going numb. He feared sleep and exhaustion would overtake him if he remained in the cold for much longer.

The castle in the distance was slowly coming closer, and both horse and rider sped on through the icy fields. Mere minutes before all natural light was gone, they rode through the gates. Immediately, a stable hand appeared to lead the horse away, and the rider dismounted. He nodded at the boy, and quickly proceeded towards the castle doors.

A man opened one of the doors, light streaming past him. His silhouette betrayed his form, slender and tall.

“Blaine! I worried you wouldn’t make it!” Kurt exclaimed. Blaine reached the doors, and allowed Kurt to push him inside. He nearly groaned in relieve, at the feeling of the warmth radiating from the many torches inside the hall. Kurt placed a hand on his back, and continued leading the shorter man down the hall. Before long, they reached a smaller corridor, and Kurt opened the door at the very end.

“Come, give me your cloak and go sit by the fire.” He unclasped the offending article and draped it over a chair. Blaine collapsed onto the furs laid out on the floor, stretching his fingers towards the flames. The fire crackled happily, licking at the wood. Kurt placed another branch in the hearth, and knelt next to Blaine.

“You don’t have to unlace my boots, Kurt. I can do it myself.” Blaine protested as Kurt began pulling off his shoes.

“Don’t be silly, love. Your fingers are near frozen. What made you go out in this cold I will never know…” Kurt chided, before pecking his boyfriend on the nose. “Your nose is cold, too.”

Blaine smiled softly, and stretched his now bare socked feet towards the fire. He watched Kurt place his boots outside their bedroom door, to be picked up and cleaned by one of his servants. Then, Kurt briefly disappeared into the study only to reappear carrying a large platter of food and wine. As he placed it next to Blaine on the floor, he blushed slightly. “I thought you’d be hungry…” he mumbled.

“You think of everything, darling.” Blaine said, picking up one of the rolls. He broke the bread in half, and handed one part to Kurt, who smiled at him. The pair ate in silence, sitting in front of the fire.

“Kurt, I…” He trailed off.

“What’s that?”

“I love you.” Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, and placed his hand over Kurt’s.

“I… Well, yes. I hope so.” Kurt laughed.

“No, I mean, I _love_ you. More than anything I have ever loved before. I know that you’ve seen my mark, and I’ve seen yours, and we’re compatible. We’re soulmates. But, Kurt, I’ve never tried to move us past what we are. I love you, and I love what we have, but I want more.” He moved closer to his lover. “Kurt, I went to the capital to ask your father’s permission. Will you marry me?” Blaine all but breathed the last sentence.

Kurt blinked, released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and leaned forward to kiss Blaine. Blaine rapidly reciprocated, their lips moving against one another’s in a movement that had taken years to perfect. Kurt pulled Blaine towards him, lying back against the furs, until Blaine was covering him. The shorter steadied himself by placing one arm next to Kurt’s head, and the other hand on Kurt’s hip. Kurt laced his fingers around Blaine’s neck, and stroked his tongue over Blaine’s lips.

They stayed like that for minutes, hours, days. Slowly moving against one another, with one another. Finally, they broke apart, smiling softly.

“I love you too. But I can’t believe you asked my father for permission.”

“Should I take that as a yes?”

Kurt pulled his now-betrothed back down into another kiss.


End file.
